


Marcel Proust et les Aventuriers du Temps Perdu

by BlueFloyd



Category: Indiana Jones Series, À la recherche du temps perdu | Remembrance of Things Past - Marcel Proust
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ok faut tordre un peu les dates mais ça passe, On peut donc lui rajouter quelques décennies de vies, Que chacun⋅e avait vu venir, Rappelons qu'Indy est désormais immortel, Un ship totalement évident
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Ressurgie des brumes de son passé, une mystérieuse figure sonne à la porte de Marcel Proust





	

La porte claqua, faisant vibrer la bâtisse ; Indiana se tenait dans l’embrasure, découpé sur l’or du soleil couchant, campé là comme s’il était l’évidence ; il y avait dans ce tableau un sentiment d’éternité, comme si Indiana n’avait jamais cessé de se tenir sur mon seuil, et que jamais il ne cesserait, dusse l’univers prendre fin ; et pourtant il bougea, et l’instant fut brisé, le sentiment balayé.  
« Marcel. J’ai besoin de toi.  
Indiana. Cela fait longtemps. Après la dernière fois, je ne pensais plus te revoir. »  
Indiana… Après la mort d’Albertine, brisé par le chagrin, je m’étais rendu aux Amériques, tentant de noyer mes pleurs dans la beauté du monde. Mais là où le monde n’avait rien pu, la beauté d’un homme m’avait sauvé. Indiana Jones, professeur et aventurier ; avec lui j’avais gravi des montagnes, exploré les plus vieux vestiges de l’Humanité, cherché de mystérieux artefacts. Las, après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, quand j’avais rassemblé le courage nécessaire et déclaré mes sentiments à Indiana, il m’avait repoussé. Le cœur brisé une seconde fois, chancelant sous le poids des peines, je m’étais retiré à Guermantes dans la propriété familiale, où je n’aspirais qu’à panser mes plaies. Et aujourd’hui le passé et l’aventure se tenaient une nouvelle fois devant moi, et ils avaient le sourire d’Indiana.  
« Marcel… Je ne t’aurais pas recontacté si la question n’était pas vitale. Je suis sur la piste de la couronne de Charlemagne. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Cette couronne soulève l’intérêt de bien des gens malintentionnés. Sans ta connaissance de la société française, je n’ai aucune chance. Il existe une société secrète qui cherche la couronne, et qui possède un parchemin indiquant son emplacement. J’ai réussi à identifier certains de ses membres. J’aurais besoin que tu m’introduises chez un certain Verdurin. »  
La tête me tournait. Indy, l’aventure, une quête mystérieuse, tout cela pouvait-il appartenir au même univers que la société feutrée qui emplissait les salons parisiens ? Indiana me regardait, attendant ma réponse. Guermantes me sembla tout d’un coup trop étroite, comme une mue qu’il me fallait abandonner pour aller de l’avant ; les boiseries de la vieille demeure m’avaient soutenu un temps mais maintenant qu’Indiana était là Guermantes prenait un coté absurde, elle palissait à coté du torrent perpétuel, du brasier de vie qu’était Indiana. Je l’ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit oui, de ce même oui que l’on dit en réponse au prêtre, de ce oui que l’on crie dans l’extase, de ce oui qui clamait que contre vents et marées contre lui et contre moi, je serais à ses cotés.


End file.
